As the data synchronous reproduction apparatus, a conventional technique has been proposed, for example, which enables meticulous plant monitoring in such a way that: when an anomaly occurs in a plant, numerical data and image frames of the plant on the occasion of the anomaly are displayed on a plant monitor, and are also stored in separated files in a storage device; and when historical information screens are developed for examining the anomaly, the numerical data and the image frames are displayed simultaneously (see PTL 1, for example).